


over his head

by WattStalf



Series: Mentoring [4]
Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Blow Jobs, M/M, Oral Sex, STILLLLL going to hell, peter is still underage, these two are fucked up lmao, this one has some kind of fluff in it????
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-22
Updated: 2016-05-22
Packaged: 2018-06-10 02:14:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,541
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6933937
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WattStalf/pseuds/WattStalf
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Follow up to firsts and next time.<br/>Tony and Peter both try to confront one another.</p>
            </blockquote>





	over his head

**Author's Note:**

> HAHAHAHAHAHA why do i never stop  
> 

“I just have to know when we're gonna-” Peter started, but Tony cut him off.

“Look, I'm gonna stop you right there, okay?”

“But...Mr. Stark, we really need to-”

“I told you not to call me that anymore, it makes me feel weird as hell.”

“Okay, okay,” he said, shaking his head. “That's not what we need to talk about though. After everything, I really just want to know when things are going to...you know? I mean, that is where things are going. Aren't they? That's what it seems like, but we haven't really...talked about it much?”

Tony knew this day was coming. He knew that every time he let his control slip and let Peter back into his office, he was pushing himself closer to a confrontation like this, but that hadn't stopped him. Neither had the crushing guilt, and neither had the knowledge that he had to be ruining this kid for life. He'd had a chance to do something great for someone who really deserved it, and instead, he'd done _this_. And now Peter thought that they should talk about their future together, because of course the poor kid thought that they had one.

“That's because there _isn't_ anything to talk about,” he replied. “And, look, this thing- that really isn't anything, don't get any ideas- has been going on for too long, so I think the only thing we need to discuss is how this was all a horrible mistake, and we're both gonna pretend like it never happened.”

“But that's bullshit!” Peter burst out, looking surprised as soon as he did. “I'm sorry, Mr. St- Tony, but it is, okay? You can't just...I mean, you can't...after what all we did, you can't expect me to believe that. Maybe once, or twice, but it's been...it's been more than that, a lot more than that. You can't tell me that didn't mean anything at all.”

He was still so innocent that it hurt to listen to him, and Tony knew that he had gone too far a long time ago, to push him to this point. Peter wanted something more from this, something that could never happen and that would never be able to happen, but no matter how obvious that was, he still wasn't able to wrap his head around it. And he still thought highly enough of Tony to want that with  _him_ , even though there was no way he deserved that.

“Kid, I wish I could say something else, but it didn't mean anything. It was just a big mistake, and I'm taking full responsibility for it, but wasn't anything more than that,” he said, hardly able to bare the way Peter's face fell. “And I am sorry I let it go too far. I'm the adult in the situation, and I was an idiot about it. Please, just go ahead and hate me for it.”

“But I don't!” Peter protested. “I can't just hate you when I've spent so much time liking you, and I don't think this is a mistake and I don't think you do either. I mean...you don't, do you?”

“Like I said, I'm supposed to be the ad-”

“I'm not as much of a kid as you like to think I am! And I knew what I was doing, I thought about it a long time before I even tried anything with you, and I know the age thing is weird but you know just as well as anyone that I'm not like everyone else my age, right? I'm smarter, and I've got a lot more experience with pretty much everything but this.” Tony opened his mouth to protest that, but Peter wouldn't let him until he was done. “But I know enough to know that I have more in common with you than I do with most people, and I know that I like you a lot, and that I don't want you to treat me like a mistake!”

There was just no way that Peter could really understand the depth of what he was saying, there was no way that he could really know Tony and still think that he felt that way about him. “It's the experience you don't have that really matters here, okay? I'm sure you think you know what it means to feel that way about somebody, but at your age, it's really easy to get confused and think you feel things you don't and you act stupid about it. Sometimes you think things are way more intense than they are, but you don't 'like me a lot'. You can't.”

“And why not?”

“Because why _would_ you like me? After everything I've done, why would anyone? Most of the time, I don't even like me anymore, kid.”

“No offense, M- Tony, but now you're the one acting stupid,” he said, and then he pulled Tony in for a kiss. Tony often forgot just how much stronger than him the kid was, and he wasn't able to resist. Peter's lips crashed against his, still a bit awkward, though he had certainly picked up a thing or two during their time together. He wished that he had been able to teach Peter something a little more important than that, but he couldn't help but feel a little proud of the kid.

And if he couldn't fight his way out of the kiss, then he had to endure it, and when he had to endure it, he found that he still wasn't strong enough to fight this. Even after finding the resolve to try to break things off with Peter, he couldn't find the strength not to return his kiss, and he gave into it, shivering when Peter moaned in response. When he pulled back, he gave Tony a little grin like he knew he was getting his way, and Tony was frozen in place, conflicted when he knew that he shouldn't be.

And when Peter dropped to his knees and unzipped Tony's pants, he still didn't stop him, and he didn't stop him from fitting his mouth around his cock. Tony was, of course, already hard, because he was pathetic and never any less lonely, and he rested his hand on Peter's head, letting the young man take the lead. It wasn't the first time they had done this, and Peter had gotten pretty good at this as well, bobbing his head and making Tony moan desperately.

The first time they had done this, Peter had only mimicked everything that Tony had done to him and he had hesitated and stumbled. Now, he seemed so sure of himself, and he kept his head going at a steady rhythm, tightening his lips and increasing the friction as he sucked. This was almost too much for Tony to handle, and he tipped his head back with a low moan.

He could have at least tried to stop Peter from taking things this far, but he hadn't. He could have said that he didn't want this or said more about how Peter didn't know what he was doing, but he hadn't. He could have resisted this from the beginning, but he hadn't, and he realized now that he never would. Tony knew that he wouldn't be able to let this go, no matter how much he knew he should. He didn't  _want_ to let this go, and he didn't want to let Peter go.

All of this was wrong, but nothing had been right in his life in a very long time, and at least being with Peter gave him a feeling of belonging. He would take all the guilt that came with that, he would take whatever he had to if it meant that there was somebody there and that that somebody wouldn't realize just how much of a letdown he was.

He pulled out of Peter's mouth before he came, and then he zipped up his pants as he caught his breath, not sure what to say. But just the fact that he didn't try to push the kid away seemed to be enough for Peter, and he stood up with a hesitant smile.

“Did that...was that a mistake?” he asked.

“I don't know,” Tony replied with a sigh. “I don't know about any of this. I might have been...wrong about some stuff, as unbelievable as that sounds, or I could be wrong right now. But whatever's going on, I guess we can just see what happens. Just don't ask me what we are, or anything like that, because I still have no idea, and I probably won't for a long time.”

“That's good, though,” said Peter. “It's just, it's good that you understand and that you're not pushing me away now and that you understand what I'm trying to say to you. I just didn't want this to not happen, because I've been really happy ever since you showed up and everything's been great and I think I might even love you?”

The two of them stared at each other, neither sure what to make of Peter's admission. The only thing Tony was sure of was that he was definitely in over his head on this one.

 

**Author's Note:**

> who knows where i'm going with this  
> certainly not me


End file.
